Die Romantic
by Kinkajouu
Summary: Tala has to sit and watch as one of his best friends takes their life and dies in his arms. Oneshot, songfic, 'Die Romantic' by Aiden. Warning: Suicide.


- Tala has to sit and watch as one of his best friends takes their life and dies in his arms. Oneshot, songfic.

- Warnings: Suicide, and stuff.

- Disclaimer: I own Beyblade not, and I own Aiden not.

- A/N: I'm worried that this will become too much like 'Are You Alive'. I'm hoping not… I'm shitting myself about this fic.

Enjoy?

* * *

**Die Romantic**

_You can illustrate your life in romance _

_I can show you something so much more than words,_

_ In my hands._

Tala watched as the blood flowed over his hands. It was warm, but rapidly cooling. It was wet, but soon congealing. It was red - as red as the lips of whom the blood belonged to. But those lips were losing colour.

Tala tried to stop the blood from flowing from the deep gashes of the wrists that were cut. He tried to stem the flow of the blood of the person who had so much to give, who had given so much, and one of the greatest friends he had ever had.

_It's not your best intention now to burn your friends, _

_This is your last night, __this is your last chance _

_in my hands_

Tala wanted to know… _Why_ would his best friend try to take his life? Was Tala not a good enough friend for the body he held in his arms? They had stuck together if the Abbey, after all, and Tala had thought that no matter how bad things would get, that they would always be friends and have each other.

Tala had to admit, he was annoyed that his best friend was going to leave him like this.

_I sat and watched your heartbeat fade with every breath._

_I watched your lips turn blue, your eyes went cold and all, _

_with all the rest._

The blood was still flowing through the gaps between Tala's fingers. No matter how much he tried to stop it, it carried on flowing. The eyes looking up at him had lost their shine and sparkle, and now looked dull and dead.

The body in Tala's arms was getting colder, it was shivering, and Tala was sure he could feel the heartbeat slowing down. His friend's breathing became more shallow and quiet, and the lips were no longer the blood red they were ten minutes ago.

_I felt the panic and tried to breathe._

_Is this happening?_

_I've fucking had it._

_Oh, God, save me, please._

_'Cause I don't think she'll make it through the night._

Tala's own heartbeat got faster. His grip on the bleeding wrists got tighter as he willed himself to calm down and not to have a panic attack. He wanted nothing more than for this to all go away, to be back in his room with his friend, laughing and joking. He couldn't believe what was happening before his eyes.

Tala knew, that his friend wouldn't last much longer.

_Your last words to me "tonight's the night" meant redemption was only found in books. _

_Your last words to me "tonight's the night" meant redemption was harder than it looks. _

_So take care of what you love and all this stuff are remnants of a life in shattered glass,_

_ it's all I have to ask._

Whispering. Whispering how about it's all over at last. All the pain would soon be gone along with the friend Tala loved so dearly. His friend was whispering, for Tala to live, to look after himself, to take care of what he loved.

But Tala _was_ taking care of what he loved, and he clearly wasn't doing a very good job. His friend was going to leave him, no matter how much he tried to stop it.

_I felt the dead-end price you paid__ for everyday._

_This is your last night__,_

_Suicide kept tight,_

_You're gone tonight._

One last gasp, one last sharp intake of air, one last heartbeat, and the pale face beneath Tala, the cold body stopped shivering and became another memory. The blood rapidly turning-ever colder, and the eyes staring up unblinkingly Tala's friend had officially gone.

Tala watched as the body slipped from his grasp, and landed on the floor with a slight _thud._ Tala trailed his bloodied fingers across the eyes, making them close, and he looked down at the friend that he had loved.

_(Die romantic, romantic)_

_This is the nightmare we fall asleep._

_(Die romantic, romantic)_

_This is the nightmare we die complete._

_(Die romantic, romantic)_

_Tonight's the night, and it's all we need now_

_To die romantic_

* * *

A/N: I _desperately_ need feedback on this one. I was shit scared of writing this for so many reasons. Have I pulled it off?

Were Tala and his friend 'just friends'? I don't know. I'll leave that up to you to decide that, just like I'm leaving it up to you to imagine which friend it was that Tala lost.

Argh!

Review? :)


End file.
